Members of an online social networking service typically connect with many different members for a wide variety of reasons. A member generally uses the social networking service to communicate with other members. Furthermore, the member relies on the social networking service to provide other types of data transmitted via a message.
In some examples, the online social networking service provides news feeds, alerts, entertainment, messages from other members, and other types of messages and/or notifications